The Little Black Raven
by Aly3
Summary: Ravena wakes up from a year old sleep as a bird, sent on an assassination mission by her employer, who 'created' her. But she runs into an unknown man, claiming she is his daughter, Lindsy. But who to trust?


Okay, I hope you like it. This chapter isn't that long but it's adequate for a first chapter.  
Please review, or I'll sic Lin-erm, Ravena-on you!!!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
Happy Holidays to one and all!  
Disclaimer: I own everything and everyone in this chapter. Ask permission before taking   
anything, please. But you ARE welcome to. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
A raven lands on the windowsill. The quiet effects of the still, shining moon are extraordinary.  
The bird taps at the window with it's foot, trying to get the attention of the human inside the  
room. But humans are odd creatures, and she refused to come.  
  
She had once been a human, maybe. But who knew? She could have been a fish. She didn't   
remember much about her life before she became a bird, but she knew she had had one. Perhaps  
the human inside had stolen it, as she had done so many times before to others.  
  
All she knew now was that she worked for this woman, this human who had so much power over her.  
A tracking device had long ago been implanted just under her right wing, guaranteeing that  
she could not run away. She didn't have anywhere to go, anyway.  
  
She waited for the men to come, the thugs, with the little pills. They soon did, forcing her  
beak open wide and throwing the sleeping pills down her throat in the most uncomfortable way.  
  
At least they knocked her out.  
  
That was all she had to live for.  
  
********************  
  
Angelique smiled as her boys walked back into the room, carrying the empty pill bottle. Pushing  
her red hair out of her face, she beckoned them over, a malicious look on her face.  
  
"Is my poor baby daughter asleep?" She asked sarcastically, gesturing to the window.   
  
Rich nodded, not taking his eyes off her. Well, well; they seemed to finally have learned  
not to trust here. Good for them, the stupid brutes.  
  
"We'll have to bring her back tomorrow, boys. We need her human form, for the fighting power  
I installed in her at the time of her creation. Go and keep watch!"  
  
*********  
  
She woke up to a blinding light, and pain. Paralyzing pain in her right shoulder, wrist, arm-  
wait. She didn't have those things. She was a bird.  
  
So why-?  
  
She sat up, groggy. The light dimmed a bit, and she found that she was lying on a white table,  
wearing only a white nightgown, surrounded by surgical tools and medications. Rubbing her eyes,  
she brushed her ebony hair out of her face and waited for Angelique to come give her some orders.  
  
The door opened, and Angelique stepped in, her red hair curled and piled on top of her head.   
She smiled when she saw her daughter awake, and walked briskly over to the table.  
  
"Ravena."  
  
"Angelique."  
  
"Have a good time as a crow, my dear? I tried to take as good care of you as I could. This  
next mission, though, will require you to be in your natural form. I have activated all of  
your machinery to boost your performance."  
  
Ravena nodded, focusing her eyesight on the door. She scanned it, looking for any traces of Rich  
or Harris. Neither of the thugs was anywhere near. She smiled and jumped off the table, walking  
to the dresser to find clothes in the odd assortment she had been given, or bought if it had  
been on a mission.  
  
Looking through the various outfits, she finally decided on a leather halter top and jacket,  
and leather pants with high silver boots. She pulled her hair on top of her head with a little  
hairtye found in the pocket of the pants. Finishing off the look with dark makeup, she went   
over to a little metal table.  
  
"Choose carefully." Angelique whispered, from behind her. "You're going in on a simple rescue  
mission of a teenage mutant, potential ally. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT frighten or intimidate  
them in any way. There's going to be a war, and we need all the powers we can get."  
  
******  
  
It was raining slowly, almost deliberately, when Ravena finally got a look outside. It was a   
small building, surrounded on all sides by trees, and a barrier set by Rich to keep out  
non-mutants. It was a bit pretty, if you ignored the things that went on inside the building.  
This was where Angelique-and sometimes Ravena-trained the new additions to the crew. There   
were several this year, staying in a little hut a few miles down the way. As soon as they were  
fully trained, they would be sent out into the world, to other branches of Angelique's  
'business'.  
  
Except for Ravena.  
  
From what she could remember, from the time she was thirteen until she was sixteen, she had  
wandered around the world, trying to find a place to fit in. Then she got a limited form  
of amnesia-this was the ONLY thing she could remember. She could not remember her name,  
her best friend, her native country, her city of birth, her mother's name-nothing but what  
had happened after she had found herself a mutant.  
  
Until, while running from the cops in China, she had run into Angelique.  
  
Angelique had taken her in, and explained the situation. She harbored powerful, abused  
mutants and taught them how to control their powers, how to make people believe they were nothing  
but humans. They were then sent somewhere else in the world, all over the world, and sent  
on assassination missions to kill leaders of mutant hate groups.   
  
Angelique had treated Ravena like a daughter, even giving her a name based on her power. At   
first Ravena had only been trained by Angelique to be a spy, until her strength was discovered.  
She proceeded to teach Ravena every kind of fighting she knew.   
  
Then, on a whim, she had implanted within Ravena every type of strong machinery she could think  
of, such as implanting inside her retina three different type of scanning and decoding programs.  
  
The next thing the poor girl new, she was being sent on missions to-and-fro.   
  
Then she was sitting on an operating table in a white room.  
  
******  
  
She slung her backpack over her shoulder, smiling as she checked her face in the mirror.  
She shivered and left, the door swinging slowly shut, her footsteps echoing down the hall for  
what seemed like ages.  
  
And Angelique smiled. She knew what was to come. It wouldn't be pretty.  
  
Her baby could handle it.  
  
  
A/N: Alright, now here's YOUR opportunity! I'm looking for four people-three to be the current  
residents of the little training center, and one to be the 'potential ally'(no older than 18  
years old for the last one, please). Don't review with them-email me at mybrainhurtsalot@teenagewildlife.com  
Include everything about them you can think of. And details, people, details! 


End file.
